Part of Being a Girlfriend
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Of all the days for Harry to fall ill with the stomach flu, it's the day of the Gryffindor verses Slytherin Quidditch game. Ginny is suspicious that her boyfriend is sick and plays in the game anyway. What will happen? Will Harry come clean to Ginny and let her take care of him? *Been Renamed* Edited 4/29/15


Part of Being a Girlfriend

"_Of all the days I could be sick does it have to be today?"_ Harry thought to himself as he was lying in his four poster bed in the Gryffindor six year's dorm. It's the morning of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match, and he felt sick to his stomach, hot and overall like complete and utter crap. His dorm mates had already left for breakfast, leaving him alone in the dorm. The thought of food made Harry's stomach churn with nausea. Rolling on his back, he pressed his hand into his stomach.

"There's no way Ginny would let me play if she knows I'm sick. She'll drag me off to Madam Pomfrey. I'll just act like I'm fine, or make her think its nerves," Harry concluded. He hoped that Ginny didn't figure out he was sick before the game.

As Harry was trying to figure out how to keep his girlfriend from finding out he was sick, an act that was easier said than done, when his best friend, Ron, came in the dorm.

"Mate, you up?" Ron asked as he slowly approached the bed, afraid a hex or a pillow would come flying toward him. It was apparent that Harry wasn't a morning person.

"Yeah I'm up" Harry mumbled as he slowly got out of bed. "I'll be down in ten minutes, go on." Ron turned to leave the room, but he noticed that his best friend was moving very slowly.

"You okay mate?" He asked, concerned. Harry debated over whether or not to tell Ron he was sick, but decided against it when he realized that he'd tell or go get Ginny, thus not being able to play in the game. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry answered. When he heard Ron left, he let out a breath he didn't know he was halting. The motion was much for his stomach as he let out a groan, wrapping a hand around his middle. He looked down at his belly, grimacing as it churned and clenched.

"You're not letting up are you?" he asked. In reply, it growled. Pressing his hand into his stomach, rubbing it lightly, trying to soothe his upset stomach. Harry quickly cleaned up enough for breakfast and headed down to the Great Hall. If he hadn't of told Ron he was coming, he'd head on down to the pitch. But Ginny would come after him, if he did and she would drag him back to the Great Hall.

Looking down at his belly again. "I promise, just plain toast and some juice," he promised. His stomach let out a loud rumbling sound. He added, "And could you please keep it down."

Walking in the Great Hall, he found Hermione, Ron and Ginny in their usual spots. Harry slowly sits down next to Ginny and starts nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Is that all you're eating?" Hermione asked as she eyed him over the table. Luckily Ron came to his defense.

"Hermione, you know Harry doesn't eat much when we have a Quidditch game," the red head informed his bushy headed girlfriend. "Most likely his nerves are tightening his stomach into knots, it does before a game."

"Forgot about that," Hermione said, she apologized to Harry, who forgave her.

Ginny leaned over and whispered, "At least eat more than one, you need some strength today." She sat back and observed her boyfriend.

"_He appears to be moving slow this morning, either he didn't catch much sleep last night or something's wrong!"_ Ginny thought to herself.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall, noticing empty spaces at the tables. "Where is everyone, some of the tables are empty?"

Her question made the other three look around the Great Hall

Ginny finally answered her question. "There's been an outbreak of the flu, Muggle, wizards, and a stomach flu, that should explain the absences."

Ravenclaw was half full and Hufflepuff was worse than Ravenclaw. Slytherin appeared to have the most students and Gryffindor had some of the first and second years missing, luckily for the team and unfortunately for Harry, the Gryffindor team was all well, except for their captain.

When Malfoy, motioned for his team to head to the pitch, Malfoy yelled across the Great Hall, "POTTER! See you on the pitch, and PREPARE TO LOSE!"

Harry wasn't paying attention to Malfoy and his taunting. Instead, he was trying with all his might to calm his churning stomach down. The Gryffindor team was returning to Gryffindor tower for their Quidditch gear and brooms. Harry had left his stuff in the captain's locker the night before and told the team he'd meet them on the pitch. He had performed concealment charms to make himself look healthy before the left his dorm, but he didn't feel it.

Noticing there was no one in the Gryffindor tent yet, he got out his gear and broom. Feeling a wave of nausea, Harry willed himself not to throw up. Sitting on the bench, he clutched his stomach.

"Just let me get through this game without throwing up, please," he begged his stomach. Harry felt miserable, his stomach hurt, it cramped like there was a snake wrapping it's self around his stomach, the nausea was horrible, and he felt like his actual stomach was going to come up.

Hearing his team come into the tent, he straightened up. He stood up and started reviewing the plays they worked on during the last practice. Ginny approached him with a vial and a bottle of water in her hand.

"Here, take this and then get a drink of water," she ordered gently. Harry looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's a stomach calming potion, knowing you your nerves got your stomach upset," Ginny explained. Harry gracefully took the vial from Ginny and down it, along with the bottle of water.

Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Gin." After reviewing plans and plays with the team they headed out to the pitch.

Madam Hooch called over the captains. Knowing Harry and Draco's past, she informed them "I want a nice clean game from all of you, and that includes the both of you," looking at Harry and Draco as she finished her speech.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry and Draco answered. After shaking hands, Madam Hooch informed them to mount their brooms and the game began.

Harry flew around looking for the snitch. Ron was keeping an eye out for quaffles, Ginny was scoring goals for Gryffindor and Hermione was taking in the game, hoping that it ends well.

Everything was going was going well until the train wreck. One of the Slytherin chasers started sneezing nonstop, causing the other to start coughing this allowed Ginny to score a few more points for Gryffindor.

The Slytherin beaters seen the Bludger coming towards them, they used their beater's bat to keep it from hitting them, only for it to go flying towards Harry. Harry didn't have time to move out of the way before it hit him in the abdomen. He was able to turn to allow the Bludger fly on. Once the Bludger moved the pain in his stomach, increased, causing him to double over while on the broom, wrapping an arm around his stomach and hold on to the broom with the other.

He heard the whole crowd gasp, along with his team. He signaled to Madam Hooch for a time out at the same time Draco did. As Harry lowered himself to the ground, the pain in his stomach got worse.

"Ow," was all he was able to get out as he was holding his stomach. Ron speeded towards him along with Ginny, the first of the team to land.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as he placed a hand Harry's shoulder. Before he could answer, Ginny landed in front of him.

"Are you alright?!" She exclaimed. Harry recognized the look of concern on his girlfriend's face.

Before he was able to answer any questions, Madam Hooch's voice filled the pitch.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to end the game. The Slytherin team only has two healthy players…" vomiting was heard off to the side and Harry cringed. "One healthy player," Madam Hooch corrected. "We will set a rematch of the game once everyone is well."

Madam Hooch then made her way to the Gryffindor team. "Potter, are you okay?" She asked. Harry nodded at that moment he was afraid to open his mouth.

"I see that he gets checked by Madam Pomfrey," Ginny ensured Madam Hooch, placing a hand on Harry's back.

"Very well." and she left to collect the gear and store them for another game. By the time Harry, Ron, and Ginny made back the tent, the rest of the team was already gone. After a quick shower and change, the three of them were headed to the hospital wing.

Figuring that Madam Pomfrey would run a diagnostic spell, he decided to come clean to Ginny and tell her he was sick, and his stomach agreed. Harry stopped suddenly, letting Ron and Ginny walk a few steps in front of.

"Ginny," Harry groaned her name and pulled out the best I'm sick face, hoping that she would sympathize with him.

Ginny stopped when she heard Harry call her and noticing Harry wasn't beside her. What she saw when she turned around concerned her. Harry doubled over and clutching his stomach, looking a little pale and green at the same time.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked to his side.

"I don't feel good, I think I'm sick". Harry was hoping that she would be sympatric toward him. He was right.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Harry felt her rubbing his back with one hand and her other hand on his forehead, noticing how hot he felt. "You're burning up!"

He decided to tell her the truth. "I've felt sick at my stomach all morning, I thought it was nerves at first, but then my stomach started cramping and that's when I realized this wasn't nerves this was something else and yes, that stomach calmer you gave me helped."

Harry groaned, wrapped both arms around his stomach tighter leaning into Ginny, laying his head on her shoulder.

"My stomach really hurts," Harry whined, he suddenly felt bile coming up in his throat. "Sorry, I'm going to be sick". Bending over away from Ginny, he threw up all over the grass. Ginny vanished the mess, rubbing soothing circles on her boyfriend's back.

"Here, lean on me, we'll go see Madam Pomfrey," Ginny soothed as she slowly led Harry to the hospital wing.

"We're almost there sweetie, just hold on a little longer" Ginny led Harry with her arm around his waist.

Madam Pomfrey was buzzing around the hospital wing. When Ginny came in with Harry, she pointed to the curtain that separate the exam area from the main hospital wing. Ginny helped Harry onto the examination table.

Madam Pomfrey finally came through the curtain a few minutes later. She sighed, when she saw the raven headed seeker. "Potter! I see you more than I do any other student," she stated. Then going into healer mode, she asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"One, I think I might have the stomach flu and two I hit in the stomach with a Bludger," Harry explained.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, muttering, "You're a magnet for injuries aren't you." Noticing Ginny for the first time she asked Harry if he was comfortable with Ginny being present for his examination. Harry told that he was fine and wanted her there.

Turning to Ginny, the matron asked. "If I send him to his dorm would you be able to care for him?" Ginny nodded, knowing how much Harry hated the hospital wing. "Yes Ma'am," she replied.

"Alright then, lie back on the table Potter, and let's see what damage has been done," Madam Pomfrey ordered. Before he laid back, Harry's face turned green, sensing he was going to throw up, Ginny grabbed the bin that was behind her in time for his stomach contents to make an appearance. She soothingly rubbed his back until he was done throwing up.

Once Harry was done, he laid down on the exam table, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, running diagnostic spells.

"It appears that Harry does have the stomach flu. Are you experiencing stomach cramps, stomach pain, nausea, and vomiting?" Madam Pomfrey inquired.

"I can also feel it roll," Harry added, grimacing as his stomach did what he was talking about. "Like now."

"When did the symptoms start?" the matron ordered.

"This morning, when I woke up," Harry answered.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Ginny, "I'll go and get the potions you'll need. It appears he's also running a light fever, so I included a fever reducer."

She turned to Harry, "Pull up your shirt, Potter. I'm going to check your stomach when I get back."

This was what Harry was dreading. The poking and prodding, he knew it would hurt due to the injury. Ginny must have sensed Harry's fear.

"I'm right here Harry, you can hold my hand, and it might not hurt at all" Ginny soothed. She helped Harry pull up his shirt, baring his belly to frigid room. A chill went through Harry when the cold exam area air met the bare skin of his stomach.

Lending his head up, he saw the circular bruise right in the middle of his stomach. Laying his head back, he looked up at Ginny. She ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face.

"Does your stomach hurt where the bludger hit you?" She asked. Harry nodded. He then realized that Madam Pomfrey was going to allow Ginny to take care of him in his dorm.

"So are you going to be my nurse then?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Ginny laughed and lightly placed her hand on his stomach. "Yes, I'll take care of you. I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to take of care you."

Madam Pomfrey returned a second later. "Alright Potter, it appears there's no broken or cracked ribs. The diagnostic would have picked it up if there was. It looks like it might just be some bruising to your abdominal muscles," she explained. "I'm sorry, Potter, but I'm going to have lightly press on your abdomen to check for internal injuries."

Harry nodded and braced himself for the pain. Madam Pomfrey started pressing on Harry's lower abdomen, moving up towards his upper abdomen. When she pressed in the middle of his stomach, right on the bruise, Harry bit his lip to keep from making a sound, but a whine came out.

"Sorry, Potter." She then said to Ginny. "It feels like his abdominal muscles are bruised as well. That will heal on its own. There's some cream I'll give you to apply to the bruise before you leave here and go back to Gryffindor tower."

To Harry's relief, she was soon done and allowed Harry to sit up. Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny instructions on the cream for the bruise, potions, and to call her if she needed anything or if Harry got worse.

"Any questions?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Ginny thought for a moment and said, "Just one. What can I do to help Harry feel better? Help bring him some relief?" She wouldn't have asked, but Harry had been suffering from painful cramps and Ginny wanted to know to help.

"This is to relax his stomach and his intestines" Madam Pomfrey explained, handing Ginny the vial. The matron added, "While waiting for it to take effect, you could lightly massage his stomach."

Ginny looked at the nurse, puzzled, "How do I do that?" Ginny inquired. Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry, and before he was told to, Harry laid back down on the table.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm going to show Ginny how to massage your stomach, it should help with the cramps," Madam Pomfrey explained as she pulled Harry's shirt up. She started rubbing small, slow circles on his stomach, and then she moved to rubbing side to side and up and down.

The healer then turned to Ginny, "Your turn, Miss Weasley."

Ginny softly placed her hand on Harry's stomach and repeated what Madam Pomfrey had shown her. She felt Harry's stomach tense at her contact, but then he relaxed, when he realized it was Ginny's hand and not Madam Pomfrey's.

"I think I understand how to do the massage now," Ginny informed the matron. She offered her hand to Harry helped him sat up.

Madam Pomfrey handed Ginny a piece of parchment, "Give this to Professor McGonagall. This will allow you to stay in the sixth year boys' dorm and take care of Harry. The matron then looked one last time at Harry and then looked at Ginny, "Good luck." And she left the young couple alone.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Ginny murmured. She helped him off the exam table, and led him to the ornate doors to leave the hospital wing. Harry leaned into Ginny, resting his head on her shoulder.

They found Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall waiting for them when they entered the corridor outside of the hospital wing.

"How are you feeling Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned about her best friend.

"The bludger left a bruised and bruised my abdominal muscles. I also have the stomach flu."

Ginny then turned to Professor McGonagall, handing her the parchment, "Madam Pomfrey asked me to give this to you."

Professor McGonagall took the parchment, reading it before she said, "Okay Miss Weasley. I'll allow you to stay with Mr. Potter." The transfiguration professor then looked at the raven headed wizard, leaning against Ginny. "Good luck."

She then turned to Harry and said, "Feel better soon."

Hermione then informed Ginny and Harry that she was heading to the library. Ron said that he was joining her, but he would help Ginny get Harry to Gryffindor tower. He walked on the other side of Harry as Ginny took his other side. They slowly made their way to Gryffindor tower.

They just entered the common room when Harry slapped a hand to his mouth and made a run for the bathroom.

"Are you going to be okay with him on your own for a little while?" Ron asked his sister.

"Yes, Ron," Ginny answered.

"I'm going to be in the library with Hermione. Sent Neville or Seamus if you need anything. I'll come and stay with Harry so you can get some lunch." Ginny nodded, "Thanks Ron." She then made her way up to the boy's dorm.

Ginny opened the door to the sixth year's dorm, hearing a groan from the bathroom she made her way to the bathroom. Opening the door slowly, she walked in.

"Harry?" called Ginny as she entered the bathroom. She followed the sound of flushing she found her boyfriend in the first stall, sitting on the floor, head resting on the toilet, holding on to it for dear life. She kneeled down beside her ailing boyfriend.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Ginny asked, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Harry looked at her and groaned, "I feel like I'm dying." He threw up once more into the toilet. Ginny kneeled down beside Harry and started rubbing his back.

Harry leaned his head up to look at her, she smiled back at him. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. Ginny stopped rubbing his back.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "For being sick and playing in the game anyway," he replied.

Ginny cupped his face in her hands for him to look at her. She then summoned a wet washcloth and started to wipe his sweaty face.

"Harry, I'm not mad at you," Ginny began, "I can't be mad at you when you're sick." Harry sighed in relief. "So you'll take care of me then," he wanted to know.

Ginny laughed "I'll take good care of you." Harry sighed "Thanks Gin."

Moments of silence passed until Harry's face turned green.

"Gin, I'm going to be sick!" Harry moved his head over to the toilet and threw up, Ginny stayed with him, rubbing his back soothingly. Harry rested his head on the toilet and groaned.

"Think you're done?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, keeping his head on the toilet.

Closing his eyes tightly, he felt his stomach churn one more time and he moved his head over the toilet to throw up once again. Waiting a few minutes, Ginny asked "Ready to get back to bed?" Harry nodded his head slowly.

Ginny helped him up and led him back to his bed. With a wave of her wand, his clothes were off in his laundry pile, and his pajamas were on. She tucked him into bed, leaving the covers at his waist.

She then placed her hand on his forehead, softly. "You're feeling a little warm," she noted. She _Accio _a washcloth from the bathroom and got a basin and filled it with water. She softly wiped his face and neck, trying to help bring his fever down. She noticed that he'd fallen asleep while she was wiping his face. She folded the washcloth and placed it on his forehead and found a bucket to place by his bed.

She went to her dorm, real quick, to get a book. She returned to see that while she was gone, Harry had turned onto his side and was holding his stomach, still asleep. She sat in a chair that Ron had sent up from the common room, and she started to read her book, occasionally looking up at her sleeping sick boyfriend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Forty five minutes later, Ron came up to check on Harry. "How's he doing?" He inquired.

"He threw up a few times, I've wiped his face and neck trying to lower his fever, which is why that washcloth is there, he's been asleep for forty five minutes," Ginny answered.

"I've already eaten lunch. You go and get something to eat," Ron gently ordered, as took Ginny's place in the chair when he pulled Ginny up out of it. "I'll stay with Harry," he informed his sister.

"I won't be gone long," Ginny stated, knowing Harry would want her to take care of herself.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny returned with some water and crackers for Harry. "Thanks Ron. Is he still asleep?"

Ron nodded and looked up at his ailing best friend. "He didn't even wake up once."

Ginny made her way over to the bed as Ron went to find Hermione. She removed the cloth from his forehead and placed her hand on his forehead. Letting him sleep a little longer she decided to continue reading her book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

She must have dosed off in the chair, awaken to the sound of retching. Awake, she walked over her boyfriend's bed where he was puking his guts up in a bucket. Vanishing his stomach contents from the bucket she sat on the side of the bed looking at her sick boyfriend.

"Feel any better?" Ginny asked, running her fingers though his hair once Harry was comfortable laying on his back. Harry closed his eye and shook his head.

"Worse," Harry answered, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

Ginny continued to run his fingers through his hair until she broke the silence, "Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly he shot up and grabbed the bucket Ginny handed him and began to retch into the bucket. He continued to throw up for another ten minutes, feeling Ginny rubbing his back. Harry breathed heavily, thinking he was done and then felt his stomach roll into more knots and he threw up once more.

Once he was done, he laid back on the bed, clutching his stomach. Ginny walked to his side table and returned with a glass of water.

"Here, we don't want you to dehydrate," Ginny explained, handing the glass to Harry once he was sitting up, and took a slow drink.

Laying back down on his bed, Harry wrapped his arms around his very upset stomach. "My stomach hurts, Gin," Harry groaned. Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, with Harry lying on his side. She moved her hand under his shirt and started to rub his side that he wasn't laying on.

"I know it hurts sweetie, it'll get better, I promise," Ginny soothed. Harry rolled on his back, causing Ginny's hand to move from his side to slightly above the waistband of his pants. She started to rub Harry's lower abdomen, which relaxed her tense boyfriend. It was calming until Harry's stomach let out a loud, long gurgle, at which Harry grimaced.

"That didn't sound good, are you okay? Ginny asked worriedly, "It didn't feel good neither," Harry replied, pushing his hand into his stomach.

"You want to take a stomach soother? Your stomach might feel better," Ginny rubbed her hand up and down his stomach. Harry nodded and sat up. Handing him the stomach soother and he turned the vial up and swallowed it. After he took his potions, he slowly laid back on his bed. He was going to turn on his side when Ginny stopped him.

"I have the cream to put on that bruise," she reminded him. "Remain on your back for a little longer." Pulling up Harry's shirt, preparing to apply the cream to Harry's bruised stomach.

Ginny squeezed the cream in her hands and rubbed her hands together and then began to rub the cream on Harry's belly. She gently massaged his stomach as she applied the cream, noticing Harry had started to relax.

Another deep churn ripped through Harry's stomach, luckily Ginny had just finished applying the cream when Harry turned over, aiming for the bucket. A few seconds passed and nothing came. Ginny held Harry's shirt up, exposing his stomach since the cream hadn't completely dried yet.

"I don't think there's much left in your stomach sweetie," Ginny soothed. Using her free hand Ginny slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbed his side and back.

Harry groaned, "There is, trust me." Then he was violently sick into the bucket. Ginny muttered a cleaning spell and his bucket was clean. She helped Harry lay back on the bed.

Harry moaned, feeling his stomach clench. Ginny started rubbing Harry's stomach, soothingly, hoping that she was giving him some relief.

"How's that feeling?" Ginny asked, after some time.

"Good," Harry sighed.

Ginny continued to rub his stomach, noticing how relaxed Harry seemed to be since she started rubbing his belly. She continued her massage for another ten minutes, noticing Harry getting more droopy eyed by the minute. She noticed the muscles in his stomach had relaxed as she massaged his abdomen. When Ginny heard the soft snores coming from Harry, she knew that her massage had put him to sleep.

She laid down beside him, continuing to rub her boyfriend's stomach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

While Harry was asleep, Ginny laid next to him, running one hand through his hair, the other rubbing his stomach in soothing circles, as Harry slept.

Hermione came up sometime in the late afternoon. She smiled at sight of Ginny, taking care of Harry. Ron had followed Hermione up to the dorm and stood behind his girlfriend.

"I'll bring you up something, looks like you're not going anywhere," Hermione murmured, and left the dorm, heading to the kitchens. Ron still stood there looking at his sister.

"I'm glad he has you, I know you love him Ginny and he loves you. McGonagall wanted to know how he was doing when we left. I told her that he seemed to be a little better. We'll know more tomorrow. "

"I hope that he sleeps tonight. I don't think he sleeps well anytime, to be honest," Ginny retorted,

Then Hermione returned with some sandwiches and Butterbeer for Ginny, and some water and soup for Harry. Ginny ate while Hermione temporarily took over taking care of Harry. She replaced the wash cloth, checked his temperature and adjusted his pillow. Ginny resumed her role as caretaker when she finished eating.

On the side table next to Harry's bed, Ginny had placed a basin with water, she placed a cooling charm on it before dipping the new cloth into the water. Ringing out the water, she wrapped the cloth around her hand and placed it on Harry's stomach.

Slowly and lightly rubbing the cloth on Harry's stomach Ginny noticed Harry seem to be more relaxed than she'd seen him all week. Quidditch, Dumbledore's Slughorn mission, Draco, and all the other stuff he's dealt with, stressed him to no end.

"That feels cold."

Ginny looked up and noticed that Harry had woken up. "How are you feeling?" She inquired.

"Better, my stomach feels a little better," Harry mumbled.

Ginny pulled down his shirt, after drying it off with a towel. "Want to try to eat?" She asked. Harry's stomach growled in response and he nodded.

"Can you feed me? I'm too tired."

Ginny picked up the soup that Hermione brought up, noticing she placed a warming charm on it, and started to slowly feed it to Harry. Surprisingly, he was able to kept the soup down and eat the entire bowl, Hermione only put a little bit in the bowl. She only paused to give him a drink of water.

After placing the bowl back on the table, Harry headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. Ginny took the time Harry was in the bathroom to turn down his bed. When Harry returned to his bed, he laid down under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

Ginny took off his glasses, wiped his face, and tucked him into bed.

When Ron came up to bed, she returned to her own dorm, for a quick shower and change into her pajamas. She returned to the boy's dorm and went straight to Harry's bed. She laid down beside him under the covers. She snuggled up against Harry's back, wrapping her arm around his waist. She rested her hand on his stomach, absent-mindedly rubbing it

Ron smiled at his sister and best friend. He knew that Harry was never cared for like Ginny had cared for him during the day. He noticed how relaxed and peaceful his best friend looked and how happy his sister was. He smiled widened when she leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Good night Ginny, wake me up if you need me," Ron told her. Ginny nodded.

"Thanks Ron for your help today," Ginny said, sincerely. "Good night."

The boy's dorm was soon filled with snores. Harry slept peacefully next to her. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and whispered good night before she fell asleep.

At some points in the night, she would occasionally hear him groan and feel his hand push to his stomach. Harry would appear to be asleep, but he would push his hands to his stomach and groan quietly.

Ginny would search for his hand, gently moved it out of the way to place her hand in its place and she would soothingly rub his stomach until she would hear him sigh and his breathing would even out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up the next morning feel a lot better than he did the day before, his stomach still felt upset and felt sore. He stretched and then noticed that someone in his bed with him. He lifted up the covers to find they were both fully dressed and Ginny's hand was resting on his stomach. He watched as her hand on his belly move up and down as he breathed.

Still feeling tired and realizing it was the weekend he decided to sleep a little longer and he fell back to sleep. When he woke up again, his stomach just felt sore. Ginny was sitting in her chair next to his bed.

"Hey sleepyhead, feeling better?" Ginny inquired. Harry nodded. "Much, my stomach feels sore."

Ginny smiled and moved over to sit down on his bedside.

"I can take care of that." She moved her hand under the covers and under his shirt. "How's that feeling?"

Harry relaxed and allowed her full access to his stomach when he pushed the cover down and pulled his shirt up.

"Good," he groaned. "I'll have to remember this when I pull a muscle in my side or my stomach after Quidditch practice."

Ginny smiled. "Anything to help you sweetie," she said. "I hate to quit, but I think we might want to head down to the great hall for some lunch. I can continue this later."

Harry's stomach growled in response. "I guess I'm a little hungry," Harry laughed.

He headed to the bathroom where he quickly took a shower and changed clothes before heading down to the Great Hall.

As they were walking through the halls Harry pulled Ginny closer to his side.

"Hey Gin." Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me. I hope I wasn't too big of a big of a burden for you," he said.

Ginny stopped and put her hands on his shoulders. "Harry, you were not a burden!" she exclaimed. "It's part of my job as your girlfriend to take care of you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Gin." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

As they walked into the Great Hall they found that Ron and Hermione were not there. They sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Harry didn't eat much because he didn't want to upset his stomach. Ginny engaged in conversations with Neville and Luna.

Professor McGonagall approached them as they were leaving the Great Hall. "I see your feeling better Potter," she said.

"Much better, thanks professor," Harry replied.

"If you were wondering where Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are, you might want to check the hospital wing," the head of Gryffindor informed the young couple. Harry and Ginny made it to the hospital wing in time to see Hermione dragging a pale and green looking Ron out the door.

"Looks like he's caught what Harry had," Hermione sighed. She then turned to Harry and asked, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry guiltily looked at Hermione. "A lot better than yesterday, my stomach feels sore and upset still," Harry answered. Ginny added, "At least he hasn't, um…." eyeing her brother, Ginny used hand motions to mean throwing up.

"Well, looks like me and you are playing nurse to our sick boyfriends," Hermione said to the redheaded witch.

"Yes, Harry at least is feeling better, but I'm not sure he's completely over it," Ginny pondered. She had an arm wrapped around Harry's waist and Hermione had an arm wrapped around Ron's.

They were heading back to Gryffindor tower, when a nasty smell invaded the air. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, as Harry and Ron cupped a hand over their mouth and entered the bathroom that happens to be Moaning Myrtle's. Sounds of retching greeted the girls when they entered.

Hermione went to Ron and Ginny went to Harry. Twenty minutes later, both boys were asleep in their dorm. Hermione looked at Ginny, "we're in for a long weekend aren't we?" she sighed.

Ginny smiled as she ran her fingers through Harry's black hair. Without taking her eyes off of Harry, Ginny responded, "we are." She paused for a second before she continued, "This is part of being a girlfriend. Taking care of her man when he's sick."

Hermione smiled, knowing that there would be nowhere else she would rather be when Ron's sick. Just like Ginny would rather be with Harry when he's sick.

Taking care of their sick boyfriend, is just a part of being a girlfriend.


End file.
